The RoleFic Files
by twoxluserxspree
Summary: Rated for sexual content and coarse language. This doesn't make sense and isn't supposed to so feel free to read at your on sanity's risk. Hee hee. (Written by Jill AND Kateh)


/b: Spirit Riddle & Conner Shemling (Who wasn't really described in that chapter stfu) are Jillian's characters, Star Skye and Alicia whateverthehellherlastnameis are Katie's. But J.K. Rowling owns Draco Malfoy, thank god.  
  
TITLE; The Role-Fic Files  
  
It was nearing night at Hogwarts, and nothing unusual was going on.  
  
Spirit sat in the Slytherin girls' dormitory, putting on pale pink lipstick which still stood out against her pale face dispite it's light hue. She smiled,smacking her lips slightly and putting the gloss back into its case, an unheard soing being muttered under her breath: "I don't care if we live with the same mother... tonight I'm gunna fuck my stepbrother..."  
  
At that moment, Draco Malfoy himself was snorting something and acting unusually giddy. He was huddled in a corner of the Slytherin Common Room, ignoring looks from other students. Chucklechucklechuckle. Hemumbled something like "I own the world" as he stood, skipping [yes, skipping, shut the fuck up] out of the common room happily.  
  
Only to be met by Star, who was completely Star-like. She wasn't doingdrugs, of course.  
  
Draco turned a corner and Star went outside. She figured they were alla little stupid right now. She should be the stupidest, though, since she was in seventh-year and almost out of Hogwarts. And Draco was only in fifth. She'd suspected Draco was high, though, when he ran into a wall three times before he finally got it right. "Curiouss." she skipped out of the Great Hall and went outside.  
  
Where she was greeted by her cousin, Alicia. "HiStarhaveyouseenConner" she asked, though it sounded more like a statement. "Why, do you want to fuck him?" she asked curiously.  
  
"..What?" Alicia looked confused. Very confused. After all, she was only twelve. [Or ten? Eleven? ..Thirteen? o_o; Not Katie nor Jill shall even know!]  
  
"Nevermind." she patted her cousin on the head. "I haven't seen Conner, anyway," she said, though she saw someone who looked remotely like Conner off in the distance. She ignore that. Even though in truth it most probably was - it wasn't unusual for him to be sleeping under trees. And throwing people in lakes.  
  
Alicia frowned. "What about Draco?"  
  
"I have. You might wanna stay away, though. He's.. happy."  
  
"WOW so am I!" she exclaimed and ran off to find him.  
  
Draco, though, had somehow entered the library and was walking into shelves like nothing, giggling as the books tumbled off of the shelves to the ground. "Colorss" [I'm sure Jill would have said 'colours'] he exclaimed happily, jumping in them. That resulted to him falling on his ass and nearlycrying.  
  
So he decided to head outside, though he ran into Alicia who looked at him once and ran away screaming.  
  
Draco, though, had somehow entered the library and was walking into shelves like nothing, giggling as the books tumbled off of the shelves to the ground. "Colorss" [I'm sure Jill would have said 'colours'] he exclaimed happily, jumping in them. That resulted to him falling on his ass and nearlycrying.  
  
So he decided to head outside, though he ran into Alicia who looked at him once and ran away screaming... waking the tree-sleeping Conner whothen  
  
Now, at that note, Miss Spirit Riddle had taken to waltzing out of the castle and up to the high blonde boy with the coincidentially blonde hair. [PS: You can tell who's writing what - Kateh has no vocabulary. =D] Sneakingup behind him, she turned her step brother around and eyed him closely.  
  
"Hello, Draco dearest - how are you?" she said, smiling slyly.  
  
Draco blinked. "Draco?" he looked confused for a minute before he giggled at his mistake. "Oh, me. I'm good." he twirled around a few times then shivered. "Its cold though."  
  
"Aw," she said, voice barely above a whisper, as it needed to be no louder;her lips were directly by his ear, arms around his middle, a mildly devious expression playing upon her face. "Come closer... maybe I can warm you up a tad?"  
  
Draco shrugged and moved closer, obviously unaware that he was aboutto have sex with Spirit Riddle, his stepsister whom he hated.  
  
Slipping her fingers beneath his shirt and lifting it easily up and over hisshoulders dispite his height which was conciderably more of an extent than her's.  
  
"What the fuck, won't that make me colder?" he asked, frowning. Then heshrugged. "If I'm cold, you're going to be cold," he stated and unbuttonedher blouse. "So hah." [Draco is a dumbfuck.]  
  
She gave him a sarcastic smile, helping him undo her shirt. "You're only cold because you're high as Hell, Draco," she said, hands drifting down to his belt buckle and swiftly undoing it in a matter of a few seconds. She watched with a satisfied smirk as his black pants dropped to the ground and began to hum to herself under her breath.  
  
Only God would've known if she wasn't high (or, more likely, drunk) as well.  
  
"High." he blinked, shrugging. "Could be." but he didn't have a clue what high was at the moment. "Anyway, why are we taking our clothes off?" he asked, pulling her skirt off.  
  
"Hasn't your mother ever given you the birds and the bees talk, love?" shequestioned, stripping him of his boxers and putting her arms around himagain. She fiddled with his hair a moment. "You know - the one with thegirl and the boy and how they wanted to be friendlier."  
  
Spirit smiled at her own remake of the story. Evidently, high or drunk, braincells burned to ashes. "Oh. You want to fuck?" Draco blinked. Thats how his dad put it anyway.He obviously forgot that Spirit was his stepsister and that he hated her. A lot.  
  
She shrugged. "If you want to put it that way. Sex, drugs and rock and roll, love." She put her lips onto his in a long kiss.  
  
Draco blinked, confused again. Words were confusing. He shrugged andkissed her back.  
  
She grinned, pulling her step brother closer and led him into a deep french.  
  
And so the plot continues. Gasp.  
  
[ Please See Next Chapter ] 


End file.
